


Reach Out And Touch Faith

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Someone wanted priest! Seth. Technically made him a pastor but you know...<br/>Seth Gecko takes over for Pastor Jacob Fuller but can't keep his hands off of the former preacher mans  pretty daughter. Not that shes complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch Faith

He takes over for her father. 

Because Jacob Fuller is a mess after her Mama dies. 

Pastor Seth Gecko is different. He wears sunglasses to church and drives a black mustang. And Kate is pretty sure he has a tattoo in underneath his suit. But Kate is determined to not like him even if her friend Jesse says that he looks like sex. 

She smiles politely to him when she’s at church. She even tries to listen to his sermons. But she ignores him when she sees him otherwise. 

That is, until the church picnic. 

The church picnic happens on the hottest day of summer after her high school graduation. Kate has made her Mothers key lime pie because Jenny Fuller did it every year she was alive. Now she’s expected to do it every year because that’s the tradition. 

Kate wants to smack tradition in the face. She can hear Mrs. Winthorp, the mother of her ex-boyfriend Kyle, chattering away about her poor, sick Mother and Kate is half tempted to take the pie and hit her with it. “Such a lovely woman, Jenny Fuller was. It’s such a shame that she was taken so young. That poor family. Kate is at an absolute loss. It’s why she broke up with my Kyle. As for that brother----“ 

Her hands are shaking so hard she might just drop the pie. 

That’s when she feels a hand on her shoulder. “That’s not a good look there, Little Lady. Aren’t you supposed to be the preacher’s good, little daughter?” 

Kate turns to glare at the speaker. Pastor Gecko stands there with a smirk on his face wearing those stupid sunglasses and briefly Kate considers putting the pie into his face. “I’m fine. And I’m not the preacher’s daughter anymore. You saw to that when you took his job.” 

“Well, I was given it but you know to each their own. And you’re not fine.” He grabs her hand and leads her back into the church and forces her to sit in one of the pews. “You haven’t been fine since I got here, Kate.” 

She scowls. “I just lost my Mama. And Daddy isn’t well. You expect me to smile and be nice to the person reaping rewards from my mess of a life?” 

He frowns. “I am sorry about that. But you know that the Lord has his reasons for doing things.” 

“What reason could he have for taking everything from me?” 

He shrugs. “Maybe so he could give you something better back.” 

Kate places the pie off to the side and leans over the pew looking at him intently. “What could that be?” 

He takes off his sunglasses and smiles down at her. “Well I came into your life didn’t I?” 

“You took my Daddy’s job. You are part of the problem, Pastor Gecko.” 

“How about I make it up to you?” He looks more like the devil then a Pastor, Kate can’t help but think and in that moment she’s pretty sure that’s what he wants her to be. 

She blushes. “We’re in a church.” 

He puts his hands on the arm rest of the pew and leans against it, getting down low so that his face is in hers. “Oh yes. But aren’t you a good, little Christian that does as her Pastor says? You were being greedy, Miss Fuller, and wanting what you can’t have. That is a sin and all sins should be punished.” 

“Tell me. How should I be punished, Pastor Gecko?” 

He grabs her hand, rubbing circles lightly onto her wrist. “I could make you sing your hymns.” He says hymns with a twinkle in his eyes and Kate knows that it isn’t the good book he’s talking about. 

Kate finds herself being pulled out of the pew and lead down to a shadowy hallway in the back of the church where no one can see them. A stained glass window off to the side shows the picnic happening outside and she thinks briefly that she should go back. But Pastor Gecko seems to have other ideas. He pushes her up against the wall and traps her with his arms. 

“You going to make me sing, Pastor?” Kate asks. 

_“Damn right,”_ he whispers into her ear. 

She looks up at him with a grin. “Now, now, that’s not very Christian of you.”

“Good. You were the preacher’s daughter. Why don’t you help me find religion again?” He kisses her as his hands run through her brown hair. 

“Happily,” Kate replies. 

His hands move down to her thighs. He moves them up in underneath her dress and lightly traces them making her shudder in pleasure. “I’m going to worship you, Kate,” he says as he gets down on his knees. He parts her legs with his hands and she blushes. 

Then she glances down the hall to make sure no one is coming. “We’re going to hell.” 

“Nonsense. Hell doesn’t feel this good.” He pulls her flowery, white panties down until they are on the floor. Then she feels him kissing the inside of her thigh and Kate arches back against the wall. It’s not long before he is kissing her bud and she grips his shoulders so as to keep from falling. 

“More, please,” she begs. He pulls away, chuckling, and inserts his finger into her entrance. 

“That’s it. Show me how good you are,” the Pastor says. Kate can feel her insides becoming slick with wetness as he strokes her clit. She bites down on her lip but that doesn’t stop the mewling sound from escaping her. “That’s my good girl. I think I’m going to make you sing a little louder. You ready for that?”  
Unable to speak, she only manages to nod. Pastor Gecko stands, pulls down his pants, and then she feels his member inside of her. He strokes her until she is gasping so loudly that it echoes through the halls. “Say my name,” he growls into her ear. 

“Pastor---“ 

“Not my name. Seth is my name. Say it like the good girl you are.” 

“Seth!” she calls and he pumps harder into her as she sees a different kind of heaven that isn’t mentioned in any good book. 

When he finally pulls out of her, Pastor Gecko is breathing heavy and he presses his forehead against hers. He kisses her lips, biting down on it, and Kate laughs. “We’ve got to go. People are going to wonder where we are,” she says. 

“We’ll tell them we were praying.” 

Kate laughs as she pulls her panties back up. “I suppose I did find religion.” 

“All in the line of duty, Miss Fuller.”


End file.
